À la croisée des chemins
by Paastel
Summary: Une expéditions tardive dans les quartiers royaux, une discussion et une capitaine bien confuse. One-Shot [MystWalker.]


Un petit One-shot fait sur un coup de tête (ou une excuse pour lâcher ma thèse quelques heures),

premier essaie pour le Jerza Edolas style. Situé à peu près 1 an et quelque après les événements que l'on connait.

**Disclaimer:** Mashima-kun possède tout.

* * *

**À la croisée des chemins.**

La pièce était plongée dans le noir mais elle pouvait distinguer une forme allongée sur le lit trônant en son centre, silencieusement elle se glissa sans éveiller le moindre soupçon de la part de la personne endormie mettant ainsi en pratique des années d'entrainement. Une partie d'elle-même se révoltait de son laxisme sur les règles de sécurité basique mais le sourire sadique qui ornait son visage prouvait qu'elle prenait plaisir, et grand plaisir elle allait prendre à le torturer.

La malheureuse proie du capitaine Erza Knightwalker n'était autre que le récent couronné Roi d'Edolas – un traître faiblard qui s'amusait à l'irriter à longueur de journée, selon son point de vue. C'est ainsi que durant la session quotidienne avec les conseillers, ce dernier avait encore refusé catégoriquement d'augmenter le budget alloué à l'armée – chose que la rousse réclamait avec insistance depuis bien longtemps.

« Pourquoi vouloir augmenter le budget alors que les campagnes d'invasions de mon père ont été arrêtées » avait il renchérit « nous sommes une nation pacifiste par conséquent je ne débloquerais pas de fonds qui pourraient être bien plus utiles dans le secteur scientifique » et il avait fermé le dossier, tournant son attention sur un de ces lèches bottes de conseillers, lui indiquant clairement que le sujet était clos. Elle avait était si enragée qu'elle avait quitté la salle de réunion et s'était dirigée vers les terrains d'entraînements afin de passer sa colère sur ses soldats (terrifiés) sous peine d'être responsable de régicide.

Cet idiot de comprenait pas l'importance de sa requête, Erza ne souhaitait pas agrandir les locaux, ni même commandé des armes coûteuses ou encore moins à l'instar de cet idiot de Hughes d'embaucher de troubadours pour chanter des chansons épiques et géniales à leurs soldats lors des entraînements, mais simplement renforcer sa garde rapprochée. Des rebellions avaient vus le jour récemment vers les frontières du sud et elle était concernée sur les possibilités d'un attentat à la vie du Roi. Non pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour sa vie à _lui_, mais plus pour la stabilité du royaume – rétablir l'ordre après le chaos du projet Anima avait était une tâche ardue et elle ne souhaitait pas avoir à recommencer une telle épreuve.

Le lit s'affaissa un peu sous son corps lorsqu'elle grimpa dessus – après s'être calmée et avoir réfléchi, elle était venue à la conclusion qu'un exemple pour appuyer sa théorie jouerait en sa faveur et honnêtement torturer le jeune monarque lui apportait une certaine satisfaction personnelle – son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, ne se laissant pas distraire par l'apparence musclée de son torse ni l'expression de paix sur son visage, ni ses lèvres fines étirées en un air narquois- quoi?

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu exécuter le moindre mouvement, elle se retrouva clouée au matelas, le corps du Roi au-dessus d'elle.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite Capitaine? » enquit-il. Il faisait sombre et elle en était soulagée, cachant de ce fait son rougissement traître.

« Veuillez avoir l'amabilité de vous pousser…majesté » hissa-t-elle. Pour toute réponse la prise sur ses bras se resserra « Non. » Erza serra les dents de colère, comment osait-il?

« Vous vous introduisez dans mes quartiers la nuit, et je vous retrouve penché au-dessus de moi avec on ne sait quelle mauvaise intention, maintenant capitaine répondez à ma question. »

'_Tss'_, la rousse sentait son tempérament dangereusement vacillé, « vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis ici » lâcha-t-elle venimeuse. Une drôle de lueur s'anima dans les prunelles vertes olives de Jellal et il l'a contempla longuement sans ciller, finalement un sourire moqueur vint s'installer sur son visage.

« Il ne me semble pas vous avoir envoyé des signaux dans ce sens capitaine. » la raillerie évidente dans sa voix. La réaction de la jeune femme fut instantanée, un furieux rougissement s'installa sur son visage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche était figée en une expression de pur choc. « que…quoi…non, vous… » Erza était livide, jamais elle n'avait était autant humiliée, la colère et la gêne se propagèrent dans ses veines, dans un geste brusque elle tenta de se relever et le souverain se dégagea tout en continuant de sourire.

Elle voulait lui arracher ce stupide sourire de son visage et le frapper jusqu'à ce que sa honte se soit dissipée « ce n'est absolument pas ça! » s'exclama-t-elle vigoureusement, « si jamais vous croyez qu'une personne aussi faible que vois puisse avoir ce genre d'influence sur moi vous faites fausse route votre Altesse! » Jellal la considéra puis soupirant il se rassit plus confortablement, tout en allument une bougie sur la table de chevet, « certes, donc? » enquit 'il, une expression sérieuse incrustée sur son visage. La lueur de la bougie projetant des ombres chimériques dans la pièce, produisait un étrange halo autour de lui. Erza nota exaspéré que son tatouage facial en était encore plus mystique. Chassant ses idées farfelues de son esprit elle répliqua « si cela avait était un assassin- »

« Il se serait retrouvé dans une situation bien moins agréable. Je comprends votre inquiétude capitaine mais il serait vraiment judicieux que vous reconnaissiez mon aptitude au combat. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule! » dit-elle « vous êtes le roi, et ce genre de situation peut se produire plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer! » elle avait la sensation de perdre son temps à ressasser encore et toujours les mêmes discours. « La nécessité d'avoir recours à une Garde Royale est réelle. » s'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence. Le jeune Roi la regarda d'un œil attentif, la façon dont la flamme de la bougie faisait danser les reflets de ses yeux était captivante.

« Je ne veux pas des gardes en permanence autour de moi. » avoua t'il – son mode de vie en tant que Roi commençait à peser sur son caractère solitaire. Honnêtement il y avait des fois où ses escapades solitaires dans les contrées de Fiore lui manquaient grandement. La rousse lâcha un grognement exaspéré, bon sang qu'il était têtu, « vous n'êtes plus un enfant maintenant, vos responsa -»

« Je sais très bien ce que sont mes responsabilités capitaine » l'interrompit-il d'une voix tranchante « et je sais d'autant plus qu'un seul accident de la sorte pourrait menacer la fragile paix instaurée à Edolas et c'est quelque chose que je ne souhaite pas le moins du monde. Laissez-moi donc vous proposer un arrangement. » Erza leva un sourcil mais décida de le laisser parler « je vous écoute. »

Jellal sourit puis rapprochant son visage la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Devient ma garde rapprochée, toi seule Erza. » La rousse ne sut pas si c'était la détermination dans ses yeux où le tutoiement mais elle sentit son estomac se contractait étrangement, et décida qu'elle n'aimait pas cette réaction. Du tout. Se ressaisissant elle considéra les options de son choix. Il savait qu'elle était loyale plus que tout au Royaume, était une combattante émérite et restait une des meilleure du pays et que sa réputation à elle seule suffisait à décourager la plupart. D'un autre côté le fait d'agir seule, même si cela permettait une plus grande manœuvre de mouvements et de discrétion, lui incombait une responsabilité lourde – si jamais quelque chose devait arriver au Roi (elle réprima un frisson) elle serait tenue pour seule fautive. Était-elle prête à prendre un tel risque? Elle avait confié sa vie au Royaume lors de son entrée dans l'armée Royale, mais ce que lui demandait Jellal était bien plus délicat – _une confiance absolue_- Il lui accordait implicitement sa confiance en tant que personne et en tant que Roi. Se redressant elle répondit solennellement « Ce serait un honneur votre Majesté. »

Jellal sourit tendrement « Merci. C'est entendu donc capitaine. » La rousse se remit sur ses pieds, souhaitant une bonne nuit au jeune monarque, elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand le jeune Roi l'interpella « Peut-être devrais-je commencer à vous envoyer ce genre de signaux. »

La porte claqua et elle n'entendit plus que le rire étouffé de Jellal et les battements affolés de son cœur.

_Dans quoi s'était elle engagée ? _

**Fin.**


End file.
